Oilfield operations generate a great deal of electronic data. Such data may be used to access oilfield conditions and make decisions concerning future oilfield operations such as well planning, well targeting, well completions, production rates, and other operations and/or operating parameters. Often this information is used to determine when (and/or where) to drill new wells, re-complete existing wells, or alter wellbore production characteristics.
Oilfield data may be collected using sensors positioned about the oilfield. For example, sensors on the surface may monitor seismic exploration activities, sensors in the drilling equipment may monitor drilling conditions, sensors in the wellbore may monitor fluid composition, sensors located along the flow path may monitor flow rates and sensors at the processing facility may monitor fluids collected.
Computer modeling and simulation of oilfield data is a vital component of oil and gas exploration. Such systems typically conduct some form of computational processing upon acquired oilfield data and then export the processed data to one or more data visualization application(s) for review by authorized personnel. Such systems may also use a color mapping structure to generate graphic visualizations of acquired data in order to assist users in interpreting and analyzing the acquired data.
Unfortunately, most modern graphical applications do not use auditory information to convey information regarding acquired oilfield data to the user in a meaningful way. Such applications relegate auditory information to a secondary role, e.g., alerts or alarms to communicate errors.
As such, there remains a need for a system and method capable of enhancing the analysis of oilfield data utilizing auditory information.